Mellodi of Emotion
by Tsunaswordrainguardian1
Summary: One night, a woman brought a new life to the Unova Region...unfortunately, equal exchange can sometimes be a bitch. In the form of a bullet, her husband was shot, and most of their savings stolen. Ten years later her son, Mellodi Elquire, strives to take on the challenge of the Pokedex. However he also has an ambition: to avenge his father. Rated for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, and welcome to another story of mine! This, like **_**Guardian of Gardevoir**_**, is a Pokemon story. Before I tell you my story, I'll give regards to the one responsible for giving me the idea (indirectly) for it.  
The author 'Rainhealsme' on here came out with a story called **_**Pokequest: Enter White Academy**_**. It's a Pokemon/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto and A NICE Sakura going to a place called White Academy. My story...is mainly a response to his first chapter. Mine will feature Black Academy instead, though, and will be almost entirely Canon except for the Academy and a few characters–however, the place will be introduced VERY MUCH LATER. Also, two Pokemon (one will be pretty much a chapter or so while the other is far off) will be...**_**different**_**,****from others.  
I hope you enjoy the fanfiction! Anything you don't understand in the chapter, you can scroll down to the bottom (or, if it's something I didn't point out or you just want more clarification, review or PM).**

* * *

Mellodi of Emotion  
Prologue

_**Jennifer Elquire POV**_  
_It was six years ago, the day my Mellodi was born. We–Steven and I–lived in Nacrene City at the time, barely living on scraps...not even living in a home...but we managed. We saved...and sometimes painfully _stole_ money and food, but it was the only way we could survive._

_That day, the day Mellodi was born, we saved enough money to get away and go to Iccirus and have the child I was expecting. I was expecting two kids, but the second wouldn't come for a couple months. We safely got to the Pokemon Center in Nacrene, and after the night was gone a new baby boy awoke. We named him Melody–you see, we thought he was a girl at the time–but Steve decided to change it up and that's how Mellodi was named. I thought it was cute, seeing how peaceful our baby slept. We left the Center, seeing as we didn't have the money to stay longer...and my world was torn apart as my husband was shot in front of my eyes. The thug–the _bastard_—that did the deed took odvantage of my shock and my baby's crying and stole the money on Steve. I managed to beat him away from Steve, but he took not only almost all our money we saved...but Steven's life as well._

_I was taken back in the Pokemon Center with Mellodi, and we stayed for a month. During that time, we found out the man was never caught. I cried myself to sleep so many nights...but I knew that my husband would've wanted me and my son to get out of this dump, so I packed what we had and made our way east. At the end of the path I could walk–oh, I walked so far–I fainted on the side of a building in a town I would later come to know as Nuvema Town._

_It also came to be known as our new home, and the start of a new life._

* * *

_**Professor Juniper POV  
**__'Another peaceful day~'_ I think, yawning and stretching myself. I climb out bed, and put my hair up in the style I always did it. I look out the window, picking myself a flower and putting it in my hair. Lilies were always nice accessories..._**  
**_

"Morning, Cedric!" I chirped, picking myself some toast he made.

"Morning, Au-Aurea..." he yawned, "nice hair." I giggled as he sloppily buttered his toast.

_Thump._

I started. "What was that," I wondered. I opened the door and walked to the side of our house. Laying on our flower bed with a whimpering baby on her stomach was a pregnant woman, clearly passed out from dehydration. I dropped my toast, forgotten by the sight I beheld.

"_Cedric!_" I yelled as our neighbors gathered, "Cedric, help me with this woman! She needs help quickly!"

* * *

_**Normal POV  
**__Six years pass in the peaceful town, a few things happening along the way. Jennifer and Aurea, for example, became friends and neighbors. Jennifer used the money she had left to buy a small house by Professor Juniper's. Two months after Jennifer and Mellodi were moved in, a new daughter by the name of Lily was born; Jennifer thought of the name because of the flowers beside Juniper's house.__**  
**_

_Not much of anything else happens, other than both kids learning what all kids learn: kanji, Pokemon, language, Pokemon, social skills, Pokemon...among other things. Both took in knowledge like Magikarps to water. Mellodi, however, was more social with Pokemon than with the neighbors; Lily was almost the opposite, having better instincts for a Pokemon Nurse than a Pokemon Trainer._

_One night, Jennifer had a nightmare of the night Steven was killed. This occured randomly, but not often thanks to her comforting Herdier's soft coat. However this didn't stop her children from waking._

"Momma," came Lily's ringing tone, "what's 'a matter?"

"Nothing, Lily," Jennifer responded with a reassuring smile.

"Mum," sounded Mellodi's more dominant voice, "we know that you're lying when you do that. Please tell us."

Jennifer sighed. She couldn't get out of this one, what with the look on her childrens' faces. They knew her too well.

"It's not a pretty story," Jennifer started.

"Mom..." Lily begged.

"Okay, then." She told them a childrens' version of what happened the night Mellodi was born.

"Well, where _is _daddy?" Lily asked.

"..." Jenny paused, tears glistening in her eyes. "Somewhere else, where the bad guys can't get to him."

"And there's no way to get daddy back, is there?" Mellodi asked, a hard look in his eyes as he stared at her.

_'Just as smart as his father,' _she thought. "No, there isn't," she whispered as she looked in his eyes, putting every bit of will into not letting them see her tears.

A less instictual Lily didn't catch on. "How come we can't get daddy back?"

At that moment Jennifer's wall crashed down, and she collapsed in a crying heap in Mellodi's lap. The hardened look never left his face.

_Later that night, Mellodi told Lily what their mother was trying to say. In conclusion, Mellodi didn't get sleep that night. Although the sound of anguish attracted the Junipers who stayed with the girls instead, he sat on his bed. He swore vengeance against the man who had shot his father...Pokemon Mastery be damned._

* * *

_Continuing on with their life, about four years pass. This morning all the Elquires–drowsy and half-asleep but awake–accompanied Mellodi to recieve his first Pokmon. The whole town was also gathered outisde of the Juniper household, cheering on the boy as he opened the door and stepped inside._

"Hi, Professor Juniper," Mellodi greets.

Juniper pouted, "Mellodi, I've always said you can call me by my first name: Aurea! No need to be that formal!" She smiled mischievously as she messed with his hair.

"Whatever you say, Professor," he shot back, somewhat annoyed but still happy at his 'aunt's actions. She stuck out her tounge at his comeback, and reached for a case.

Yes, he thought of the woman as his aunt. He knew the woman wasn't his blood, but she treated his family like just _that:_ a family; he often showed his protective genes, courtesy of taking care of his emotional mother and goofy sister, and Aurea always helped him take care of Jennifer when the latter–and sometimes even her daughter–had nightmares.

"Today's the big day, squirt," she said good-naturedly, grinning at his glare, "you get to choose your own starter Pokemon! You only get to choose one, so here they are!" She pressed the buttons of all three into the air, and the balls revealed their Pokemon.

The one on the farthest left was a blue otter with darker-blue stubs (for ears), webbed feet, and a tail. Its head was primairiily white and its body light blue, and it looked at him with big black eyes. It had a brown nose, and a golden-colored shell on its chest. "Oshawott, a water Pokemon," Juniper explained. "There are some water Pokemon here in Unova, but not as powerful as this little cutie!" The otter puffed up in pride.

The one in the middle was a green serpent-like creature, with a tan underbelly. Its eyes were a light haughty brown, and it had yellow skin surrounding its eyes and cascading off its shoulders like a splash on water. At the end of its tail was a large three-pronged leaf. It was bipedal, standing on two small legs and impatiently tapping its sides with its short arms. "Snivy, the Grass Pokemon. This guy's mischievous, and it has its own little pride streak like the other two. She's pretty powerful as well." Snivy stood elegantly, smiling at the praise.

The last one was an orange pig, with black on its rump, forehead and ears, and front hooves. It had a spring-like tail with a red ball at the end. It looked up at Mellodi with large black eyes. "Tepig, a fire Pokemon," she giggled as Tepig sneezed a spark of flames, "This hyper fella' is pretty powerful like the others. What it lacks in speed, it makes up for in strength and determination. This one'd be perfect for someone like you." The pig started happily hopping and snorting at the comment, the other two visible deflating.

"Well," the Professor said, "these are your choices. You only get one starter Pokemon, so choose wisely."

Mellodi nodded, looking at the three small animals. First he looked at Oshawott, who was pouting his eyes like a Lilipup. He almost facepalmed at the action. _'This guy's perfect for Lily...'_ he thought. He looked at the next one, Snivy. The look that Snivy gave off intrigued him; it gave off a look of defiance, as though she were looking for the right trainer instead of some wanna-be peasant. He smiled at the snake, then turned his eyes towards the last one. Tepig smiled up at him, with a hopeful look in its eyes. _'This guy seems more mature than the others...perfect for Cheren,'_ he thought. He made up his mind.

"Professor," he stated with a pause, "I'd like to take," he paused again, putting his arm out at the middle Pokemon with a gesture of a handshake, "Snivy with me. Welcome aboard." The Snivy shot him a smirk as she looked at the boy's hand. She put her hand at his, and they shook.

"Any reason you picked _that_ one instead of the others?" Aurea asked.

Mellodi nodded, "Mainly because the other two would benefit being with my friends better than me...but also," his face narrowed, and Juniper's eyes widened in understanding.

"Mello, you know you don't have to go through with—"

"It's fine, Aurea," he said, a large smile on his face that uncentered her. Snivy looked confused.

She fought back her emotions from appearing. _'He really plans to go through with this...'_ she thought. "Well," she stated, reaching behind her to grab a couple machines behind her, "I have a few things to give you before you start your adventure."

"First," she showed him a wristband that she put on his wrist, "this nifty thing is the Xtransceiver. It lets you talk to up to four different people at the same time!" She sighed happily, muttering, "Technology is so advanced these days..."

"Second," she continued, out of her daze, and put a rectangular device in his hands, "is the Pokedex. I talked with your mom, and she said it would be alright if you could research Pokemon for me on your adventure. By the way, what path did you want to take? You said you wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

Mellodi sighed, "I don't know if I want to be a Pokemon _Trainer_ in the future...I mean: yes it seems like a great idea; but I don't know if that's what I want to do with my life."

"Oh?" she gasped in surprise, "then what _do_ you want to be, then?"

"Either a Pokemon Coordinator or Breeder," he answered, a huge smile on his face, "which is why I accept the Pokedex. I'll fill it out for you in no-time!"

"Well then, it looks like I don't have to explain its dynamics to you then. You and Cheren have been doing research on the Dex, I take it?" He nodded.

"Okay, then," she huffed, walking past him, "then we only need to do _one_ more thing before you head out on your journey–other than saying your good-bye's." She opened the door to the crowd, who cheered, "I'm going to show you how to capture your first Pokemon.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter of this new story, readers!**

**Okay, now I know you have a lot of questions about things I left out or didn't explain. I'll explain what I think I left out right now; and I'll be doing this at the end of each chapter, too.**

**First: Notice that I didn't describe Mellodi's appearance. I'll be doing that next chapter, because a) it felt like it would throw the first chapter's build-up from the introductions, and b) because I'm saving it for Snivy's POV in the next chapter, and I feel it will make her first impression easier to do as well as more detailed.**

**Second: I think you probably notice that the vibe from Professor Juniper isn't the total "Female-Professor-Oak" thing? Well...I took a pointer from the fact that the story I got the idea to **_**do**_** this story from is a Naruto/Pokemon crossover, and decided to make her more like one of our favorite characters: Anko Mitarashi.  
Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am introducing you to the new and **_**improved**_** "awesome-because-I'm-worth-it-and-I-can-actually-s ay-that-shit-because-I-**_**am**_**-but-I-am-still-the-nicest-woman-you'll-ever-meet" Professor Aurea Juniper (which is actually her name, look it up on the Wiki). I definitely toned it down a few octaves in terms of intensity, but if you get her mad she will become **_**the**_** "Snake-Bitch" Incarnate ten times over.**

**Third: Notice that I put Cheren in here. Where's Bianca? Well...she's not going to be a character in here. She does exist, and does know Cheren, but she most definitely isn't part of the "B/W V1 Trio". I'll explain in a later chapter (probably going to be far off, depending on when I fully introduce the Shikamaru-with-glasses), but as for a trio Lily will take Bianca's place. Now, Lily and Cheren (in this story) are the same age and by technicality are younger than Mellodi; this means that as they are still nine they can't get a Pokemon until their birthdays. Mellodi is going to be leaving first and starting his adventure, and all will be good in those regards.**

**Fourth: In this story, Mellodi doesn't want to become a full-fledged Pokemon Trainer. Whether or not he decides to take part in the Gyms is something you'll have to wait and see.**

**Fifth: I've totally disregarded the fact that **_**also**_**, like **_**Guardian of Gardevoir**_**, Lily Elquire is in this story. However, both characters are definitely unalike (unless they **_**are**_** alike...) and don't have anything to do with each other except the obvious. As far as we're all concerned the other Lily in GoG doesn't exist here, and vice-versa...maybe.**

**Any other questions will be answered by yours-truly...first, though, you'll have to review! **_**'See, that's the nifty thing about this site...'**_

**Read and Review, and don't forget to subscribe! This story will probably be updated weekly for a little bit (at least until I get Writers' Block again), so you'll be hearing more from me and Mellodi! Also, you may PM me for anything you do not wish to put in your review on the story. The PMing includes Flames, so as long as you don't Flame me publicly I'm fine with that.**

**See you in the next chapter, and your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**Please review...I mean come on guys, only a few reviews on my stories? I know of much worse writers who've gotten more reviews****—good reviews, even—on one chapter of their story than most of my stories in all their chapters. I want your guys' opinions! Please review.**

**On a better note: I have finally done a new chapter on **_**Mellodi of Emotion**_**. This chapter is more of another intro, because it's introducing Mellodi's appearance and both Mellodi's and Snivy's ways of thinking.**

* * *

_Previously on __**Mellodi of Emotion:**_

_She fought back her emotions from appearing. _'He really plans to go through with this...'_ she thought. "Well," she stated, reaching behind her to grab a couple machines behind her, "I have a few things to give you before you start your adventure."_

_"First," she showed him a wristband that she put on his wrist, "this nifty thing is the Xtransceiver. It lets you talk to up to four different people at the same time!" She sighed happily, muttering, "Technology is so advanced these days..."_

_"Second," she continued, out of her daze, and put a rectangular device in his hands, "is the Pokedex. I talked with your mom, and she said it would be alright if you could research Pokemon for me on your adventure. By the way, what path did you want to take? You said you wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer?"_

_Mellodi sighed, "I don't know if I want to be a Pokemon _Trainer _in the future...I mean: yes it seems like a great idea; but I don't know if that's what I want to do with my life."_

_"Oh?" she gasped in surprise, "then what do you want to be, then?"_

_"Either a Pokemon Coordinator or Breeder," he answered, a huge smile on his face, "which is why I accept the Pokedex. I'll fill it out for you in no-time!"_

_"Well then, it looks like I don't have to explain its dynamics to you then. You and Cheren have been doing research on the Dex, I take it?" He nodded._

_"Okay, then," she huffed, walking past him, "then we only need to do one more thing before you head out on your journey–other than saying your good-bye's." She opened the door to the crowd, who cheered, "I'm going to show you how to capture your first Pokemon."_

* * *

"And _that_ is how you catch a Pokemon," said Professor Juniper. Behind her were Mellodi and Snivy, who were nodding with interest at the Lilipup she just caught. "You got that?"

"Yes...yeah, I did. But," he paused.

"What," she asked.

"Is there some wrist thing you have to do?" he asked. "I noticed you did this strange throw with your wrist, and the ball curved."

The Professor sweatdropped, scratching her cheek with her finger. "It's a little habit of mine...you can throw it any way you like, I just prefer doing it that way." Mellodi gave a small _"Oh,"_, and they fell into a silence.

"So," Juniper said awkwardly, "this is it. Go back and say your good-byes to your family, and then you're free to leave."

Mellodi nodded, and realized the mood in the air. He smiled a mischeivous smirk at Aurea, and pointed his thumb up towards her. "Don't worry, Aurea; I'll be seeing you soon enough."

"Oh stop it, you," she shot back, playfully swatting down his arm. He laughed as he—and Snivy, on his shoulder—started to walk back to the house, his back facing her. She blushed heavily, looking at him until he arrived at the group waiting by the Lab. "That boy's going to be the death of me," she whispered, and headed back as well.

Back at the group, there were some crying children that were hugging Mellodi. He shook hands and hugged his peers until he reached his family, and Cheren and his family. He looked at Cheren, a small smile on his face.

Cheren had a both calculative and mischeivous look on his face as well. "You leave the good one for me?" he asked.

Mellodi laughed, "I'm pretty sure you're going to have a hard time catching up to me–"

"In your dreams!" Cheren guffawed. The two shared a hearty laugh before looking at each other, and then shaking hands. Cheren then stood back, a hint of emotion on his face, as the boy's parents nodded to him. He nodded back, then turned to _his_ family.

"Big brother," Lily said with tear-filled eyes, "you don't have to go you know..."

"Says the little princess that's going on her own adventure in a couple months–"

_"I'm not a little princess!"_ she hissed at him. He laughed and russled her hair, which she pouted to with the tears still gushing out. She rammed into him and hugged him. "I'm...I'll miss you."

"Hey hey...this shirt was just washed..." Mellodi sighed, and looked at his giggling mother. She too had tears streaming down her face, but her eyes didn't hold the same emotion.

"You sure you packed everything, Mellodi?" his mom asked.

"Yes, mom–"

"You don't want to forget anything–"

"I know–"

"I mean, you need shirts, socks, pants, underwear–"

_"Mom!"_ he said louder, a blush caressing his face now, "I've got everything."

"Not everything~" she said as she took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. There were coos and 'aww's from the action, and he blushed redder than a tomato. He heard snickering, and looked to the Snivy on his shoulder to see a large smile on her face. He sighed, turning back to his mother. She pouted, "you really need to get your hair cut," she pouted.

He hugged her with a laugh, and then stood back to get a good look at his townsfolk.

"Bye, everyone!" he yelled as he walked off. Before he got to the long grass, however, he heard his sister yelling after him.

_"Wait!"_ she yelled, carrying something in her hand. She opened it and dropped a silver-colored string in his. "You forgot this."

"Oh," his eyes widened, "thank you, sis!"

"Just..." she hiccoughed as he looked at her face for the last time, "be safe, why don't you!"

He smiled. "Alright," he responed. He started walking again, now reaching the long grass. "See you in a few!"

* * *

_**Snivy POV**_

I watched as my trainer grabbed the string from his sister. I was intrigued at what seemed _importance_ of the object. As he yawned, it took this chance to really take in the appearance of this boy.

He had an oval-shaped face, like an Egg but with a sharper edge at the bottom. His hair was long and black, tied in a style I did not know of; it was as though his hair was my mother's tail, but with different coloration and noticable bumps. His shirt (at least, that's what I heard a human's covering was called) was a darker shade of one of those rare fruits the humans called a Tamato Berry, while his bottom was the color of the sky. I chose not to pay attention to his feet, since at that time he took the "string" and the end of his hair and put one end of the string through it; he then took a loop-shaped strap from his bottom half and put the string through that, and then tied the two together until it was comfortably tight and snug.

"There," he said, "now the string has a use...huh, Snivy?"

I blinked._ 'He's...talking to me?'_ Suddenly I heard a barking sound as we were faced with an angry-looking Lillipup.

"Hmm," Mellodi murmured, "she left me five Pokeballs...oh!, and I have to check the Pokedex, hold on..." He reached in his pocket and grabbed out a rectangular-shaped thing. He pressed something, and lit up as he pointed it towards the canine.

"Lillipup," a female voice said from nowhere, "the Puppy Pokemon. This brave and courageous Pokemon faces foes stronger than itself, but is smart enough to flee when at a disadvantage. It can sense its surroundings clearly, due to the hair on its face."

"Wow," Mellodi said. He then turned to me. "You ready to help me catch this guy, Snivy?" he asked. I mentally cheered as I leapt in front my master, finally able to show him my skills in battle! The canine Pokemon in front of me growled defensively, as though sensing my strength.

"Snivy, Tackle him!" I immediately followed his order and collided with the Lillipup. He ordered it again, and I did the same until the Pokemon was on its front knee. He threw one of the balls they called a "Pokeball", and it shook for a few seconds until the front glowed.

My master smiled. "We've got ourselves a new partner, Snivy!" he said. I smiled back, happy at his praise. He put his arm down to me, and I climbed on his shoulder as we made our way to the city we were headed to.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Mellodi and Snivy, with their new partner LIllipup, made their way to Accumula Town's Pokemon Center. Both were healed by the ever-joyful Nurse Joy as Mellodi rested in the main area. After the Pokemon were healed, Melldi and his two Pokemon walked outside to a nice nightly breeze. He sighed, then squinted as something caught his attention. In the distance, he could faintly see lights blinking from the bottom of the stairs...like an electric Pokemon was battling down there. He raced over to the side of the building to sneak a peek at the battle...

Only to find himself practically boiling in anger.

Instead of a Pokemon battle, there was a small yellow Pokemon electrocuting the cage it was currently in. The cage was stashed away on a boat, and two men with dark-looking—evil-looking, not dark-skinned—faces were laughing by the side of the building, drinking copious amounts of Champagne.

Mellodi heard the sound of the Pokemon's voice, and was affirmed in his suspicions as the cries sounded tortured...sad. He let out his Snivy and Lilipup, and gave a nod to the two growling Pokemon. They had work to do.

* * *

**So...this is another chapter of **_**Mellodi of Emotion**_**. I hope you liked this chapter a little bit, I tried to fit the appearance-wise introduction of Mellodi in here as best as possible.**

**You can probably guess what Pokemon they're going to go rescue. Before the first chapter, I said that there would be two special Pokemon in this story—at least, for now. The Pokemon in the next chapter will be one of those. **

**Sorry it wasn't the best chapter, but this is more of another introductory chapter. It is, yet isn't, a part of the Prologue in itself. It has the qualities of a Prologue, yet can never be one.**

**For a final piece of info here, I will be listing the Pokemon in his team. I will also list their movesets:**

**Snivy  
Tackle, Leer (will be shown in next chapter)**

**Lilipup  
Leer, Tackle (both will be shown in next chapter)**

**I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
